The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle construction for chrono and triathlon bicycles.
As is known, prior bicycle saddles are conventionally designed with a central/rear bearing region, where the ischiatic tuberosities of the bicycle user may be properly anatomically supported.
FIG. 2 schematically shows, by dashed lines, the contour of a conventional bicycle saddle 100, in which, as it is used in a running position, the main pressure point of the ischiatic tuberosities of the user on the seating surface of the saddle corresponds to the position indicated by the reference number 110.
In such a position, the cyclist weight is properly exerted, and the perineal part is not herein pressed, since the weight of the cyclist is transferred to the cyclist bones, at the points 110.
The seating region, as shown, is arranged at a rear part from the assembling central portion of the saddle holder.
Thus, the position assumed by a cyclist on a conventional bicycle saddle, at a “chrono” position, i.e. on a chronometer and triathlon bicycle, is defined by a seating region which is frontward displaced toward the tip of the saddle, thereby improving the athletic performance, with a larger development of power, aerodynamic characteristics and steering capabilities of the bicycle.
The seating imprints on the conventional saddle 100, for the mentioned chrono positions, are herein indicated by the reference numbers 120.
As shown, the ischiatic tuberosities bear on a narrowed portion of the saddle, and, accordingly, are not properly supported.
The seating region, in a chrono position, is much more frontward displaced than the running position, and it is nearly overlapped on the saddle holder assembling central region.
Accordingly, because of the above disclosed configuration of a prior bicycle saddle, the seating surface, at a chrono position, would be limited and displaced toward the saddle tip portion.
Such a seating arrangement is an uncomfortable one, since, due to the narrowed bearing region supporting the ischiatic tuberosities, the weight of the user is mainly exerted on the perineal part including the fiber-muscular soft tissues.
Moreover, the chrono-type seating on a prior saddle does not properly allow the user to hold such a position for a long time, because of the lack of comfort caused by the narrowed seating region.
Moreover, the geometric limitations of a conventional saddle do not allow to arrange the saddle at an advanced point adapted to fully support the cyclist bones.
Actually, in a conventional saddle, the seating region is excessively moved backward, thereby it cannot be fitted to a proper use in a chrono position, and it is moreover not possible to frontward move, beyond a set point, the position of the saddle on the saddle holder, due to a further limitation caused by a conventional configuration of the saddle framework or body.